the_vampire_diaries_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Petrova Family
Some information will not be available. The Petrova Family (Bulgarian language: Петров or Петрова) is one of the oldest and most powerful families of The Vampire Diaries, second only to the The Original Family in terms of current power. Some of the Petrova Family are Travellers. Family Members *'Amara: '''Amara ('Ancient''' Greek: '''Αμάρα, '''Roman or Latin: Āemāerā) was born some time in the 1st century B.C. Her origins are from Ancient Greece. She is the earliest known ancestor of the Petrova family bloodline. As a human, she was handmaiden to Witch Qetsiyah. *'Unnamed and Unknown Girl (1st Petrova Doppelganger).' *'Tatia (2nd Petrova Doppelganger):' Tatia was born during the 10th century and lived in what would be America during the 11th century. Tatia's doppelganger is Katherine Pierce. *'Katherine's Father:' He was a Bulgarian man who lived during the 15th century. He watched his daughter, Katerina, give birth to a daughter in the year 1490. He took the baby away from Katerina moments after she was born, ashamed of his daughter for bearing a child out of wedlock. He disowned Katerina and banished her to England. He was murdered by Klaus. *'Katherine's Mother:' She was a Bulgarian woman who lived during the 15th century. She helped her daughter, Katerina, give birth to a daughter in the year 1490. Her husband disowned Katerina and banished her to England. When Katerina returned to Bulgaria in the year 1492, she discovered that her mother, along with the rest of her family, had been murdered by Klaus. *'Katherine's Sister: '''She' was a Bulgarian girl who lived during the 15th century. She helped her sister, Katerina, give birth to her daughter in 1490. When Katerina returned to Bulgaria in 1492, she discovered that her sister, along with the rest of her family, had been murdered by Klaus. She is a distant descendant of Amara. *Katherine Pierce' '(a.k.a. Katherine Pierce, 3rd Petrova Doppelganger):' Katherine Pierce (Bulgarian and Russian: 'Катерина Петрова) was born June 5th, 1473, in Bulgaria. In 1490, Katerina gave birth to a daughter, continuing the Petrova bloodline, but she was disowned for having a baby out of wedlock and the child was given away. She was then banished to England. Katherine was recently turned back into a witch by her descendant and doppelganger; Elena. *Nadia Petrova:' Nadia (Bulgarian: Надя Петрова, Russian: '''Надежда Петрова, '''Greek: Νάντια Πέτροβα'') was born in the year 1490 in Bulgaria. Katerina gave birth to her when she was a teenager between the ages of seventeen and eighteen. The daughter was born out of wedlock, much to Katerina's parent's disapproval, and she was given away to an unknown family. Her existence remained unknown throughout the supernatural world for many centuries; those concerned with the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline believed the line had ended when Katerina died and became a vampire. She is shown to still be alive as a vampire for over 500 years. *'Elena Gilbert:' (4th Petrova Doppelganger): Elena was born on June 22, 1992, in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She is the biological daughter of John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming, and is therefore a descendant of Katherine Pierce. Elena is also the final descendant and doppelganger of Amara, the originator of the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline. Elena's death and transition into a vampire ended the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline, as she has no descendants, though it is possible that Katherine's reinstated human status may allow another branch of the bloodline to continue. Amara.png|Amara Mrpetrova.png|Mr. Petrova Mrs.png|Mrs. Petrova Katherine piercevdf.jpg|Katherine Pierce|link=Katherine Pierce Nadia2100.jpg|Nadia Petrova|link=Nadia Petrova Isobelflemmingpetrovafamily.png|Isobel Flemming Elena.jpg|Elena Gilbert|link=Elena Gilbert Category:Families